


We Are Your Family

by M34GS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Gaslighting, Kidnapped, M/M, drugs used to abduct, prompt number 2: in the hands of the enemy, trigger warning for child abduction and abuse, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M34GS/pseuds/M34GS
Summary: We've all joked about Bokuto and Akaashi 'kidnapping' Shouyou from Karasuno......but what if they really did?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	We Are Your Family

The thing was, it didn’t happen all at once. Sure, Koutarou liked Hinata when he first met him, thought he was an adorable pint-sized ball of energy and enthusiasm. At first, he wanted nothing more than to be friends. At first.

It was hard to figure out where and when exactly things changed. Koutarou honestly had to say it happened gradually. He married Keiji as soon as they were both out of high school. They had a good life together. He was happy. Or he thought he was. Every once in a while, there would be a whisper in his mind, a niggling doubt, some little voice saying “ _is this really everything you want? Is there nothing else?”_ And Koutarou never had the answer.

Until he did.

He’d always kept in touch with Hinata; what kind of senpai would he be if he didn’t? But they weren’t able to visit very often. So, it had been months since he’d seen his favourite little disciple. And gosh, was he ever little. And adorable. Sometimes, Koutarou had to remind himself Shouyou was in fact in high school. In fact, he was in his third year. And, he was an incredible volley-ball player. He really had improved all his skills, and that jump was as amazing as ever.

The realization came to him when he was walking to the apartment he and Keiji lived in. It wasn’t far from the college campus, maybe fifteen minutes on foot, so he walked most days. On his way, Koutarou happened to pass by a child and her father. The child was crying and looked as if she’d fallen and scraped her knee. He felt bad; he never liked seeing kids cry. She was a cute kid, too, tiny and with brown hair and large dark eyes. The father knelt down next to her and spoke gently. She stopped her crying. Koutarou couldn’t hear what was said, but the kid was smiling now. Her smile was bright and sunny. It made him want to smile, too. Then the father picked her up and tossed her into the air before catching her with a laugh. The little girl gave a shrieking laugh and grinned. Koutarou couldn’t help feeling his heart warm at the sight, before an image flashed through his mind. Oranged hair and a familiar pair of brown eyes held above him. A beautiful smile, one that could brighten up the stormiest days…and a cheerful voice calling out to him.

_“Bokuto-senpai!”_ the voice in his mind said, except _no. No. That wasn’t right, that’s not it…_ Koutarou frowned briefly as his daydream adjusted.

_“Dad!”_ the voice said now. _Much better. Yeah. That…_ Koutarou blinked as he realized what he was thinking. _Oh. Oh, shit. Fuck. I…what the hell is wrong with me?_ He shook his head and continued walking, picking up the pace, worried if he stayed a moment too long, someone would see the thoughts inside his head. Panic rose up inside him as he reached the door. _Shit. How do I get past Keiji? He’ll be home right now. I can’t face him._

He was debating whether he should risk entering or turn around and go somewhere else, anywhere else, until his mind was cleared, when the choice was made for him. The door opened and Keiji barely managed to stop before bumping into his husband. He blinked, the only sign he was surprised, and tilted his head.

“Koutarou,” Keiji greeted. Koutarou jumped back slightly.

“Uh, K-Keiji…hi,” he stammered meekly. Keiji stepped back and looked him up and down, eyebrow raised.

“Are you ok?” he asked. Koutarou swallowed and offered a weak smile.

“U-uhh, yeah, yeah. I’m good,” he replied as he tried to slip past his husband and into the house. Keiji let him in and then shut the door, crossing his arms and staring at Koutarou.

“Really? Because you don’t look ‘good’.” He gestured to Koutarou’s body. “You’re talking…weird. And your entire body is tense. What’s going on?”

Koutarou clenched his hands around the strap of his book bag. He chewed on his lip, eyes on the floor. “I…had some…not good thoughts.” A hand on his shoulder caught his attention and he raised his eyes from the floor to meet his husband’s gaze. His husband’s loving, understanding gaze. _Love you don’t deserve,_ the voice in his head hissed, and he flinched. Keiji watched him and his brows furrowed with concern.

“Hey.” His voice was gentle and soft. “Come inside. Let’s go sit down and you can tell me what happened.”

As comforting as his tone was, Koutarou couldn’t help his heart rate increasing as Keiji spoke. His hands felt clammy and he felt the blood drain from his head. “N-no! We…I can’t! You…you…you’ll _hate_ me,” he choked out. Tears burned the back of his eyes and Koutarou turned his face away to try and avoid crying in front of Keiji.

“Koutarou. Koutarou, listen to me.” Koutarou did his best to ignore Keiji, but then his husband’s hands were on his cheeks, turning him so he had no choice but to stare into his beautiful, concerned eyes. “Kou. There is _nothing_ in this world that you could think that would make me hate you.” He stroked Koutarou’s cheek with his thumb. “Ok?” Koutarou nodded slowly, tears leaking out of his eyes. “Ok. Now, let’s go sit and talk, yeah?” Koutarou nodded again. Keiji gave him a reassuring smile and let go of his face to take Koutarou’s hand instead. He led him into their living room and they sat on the couch, angled so they were looking at each other. “Ok, tell me what is going on.” Keiji didn’t let go of his hand.

Koutarou took a deep breath. “U-um. Well I was w-walking home.” Keiji nodded encouragingly. “I passed by this dad and his daughter. Um. And she was crying. And he comforted her…and then she was laughing and he was tossing her into the air…and…” Koutarou felt his cheeks heat up slightly and he glanced away. “A-and I just…I wanted that. Like. I wanted to toss my own kid up and catch them and make them laugh and…and…you know?” He looked back to Keiji, who looked slightly confused.

“…so you want kids? I mean…that’s not a bad thing? I’m open to having that conversation, if that’s what you’re scared about. But wanting kids itself is not a bad thought. I know we’re both guys, but we could adopt,” Keiji rubbed the back of Koutarou’s hand with his thumb as he spoke. Koutarou shook his head.

“No. No, I don’t…I mean…not…I don’t want to go to an adoption agency,” he stumbled over his words. Keiji’s thumb stopped moving and he pursed his lips.

“Oh. I see.” Keiji looked off into the distance for a moment and Koutarou felt like his heart was in his throat. Finally, he spoke again. “Surrogates are an option…but Kou, that’s really expensive. Like, really expensive. I mean, I’d be willing but…we’d have to make sure we save a lot.” Koutarou swallowed.

“No. That’s not what I meant.”

Keiji squinted. “Um. Is…is there something I’m not getting?”

Koutarou winced and looked away again. “I…want a specific kid. Like, as mine. But they…they already exist. And they’re not mine.”

“I’m not sure I’m following.”

Koutarou tensed. This was it. This was what would make Keiji think he was gross, weird, disgusting, not worth love. But he couldn’t stop himself now. “I want Shouyou as my kid.” The words were out almost faster than he thought them. And the silence that followed them was heavy. Koutarou fixed his gaze on the low coffee table in front of the couch, ready for Keiji to start yelling and yank his hand away in disgust any moment.

But that didn’t happen. “Would that…would it make you happy?” Koutarou turned to him, eyes wide. Keiji just stared back at him, expression unreadable. He repeated his question. “Koutarou. Would it make you happy if Shouyou…if he was your… _our_ kid?” Koutarou’s bottom lip trembled and he didn’t trust his voice not to break, so he nodded. Keiji let out a soft hum. “I think…we’d need a plan. And if it went well, we’d have to move. Like, out of the country. I don’t think we could get away with this and stay in Japan…even though he’s only in high school, he’s known well-enough that it would be difficult to keep a low-profile…”

Koutarou stared at his husband. “U-um, Keiji?” Keiji stopped talking and raised his eyebrow. “Wh-what do you mean? You…what are you planning?” Keiji tilted his head.

“Koutarou, it’s not likely he’ll just come to stay with us right away. He’ll have to learn to see us as parental figures. So, we’ll kidnap him,” he replied calmly.

“O-oh.” Koutarou swallowed. “And, you’re…you’re ok with that?”

“Yeah.” Keiji paused. “Are you?” Koutarou chewed on his lip.

“Um. Y-yeah. I…I guess I am.”

***

Shouyou bounced his legs on the train, humming as he watched the scenery fly by the window. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face; he was just too excited. Bokuto-senpai invited him out for a weekend with him and Akaashi-senpai. He’d been out to visit a few times, but never stayed overnight. _It’s gonna be so cool!_ He thought. For the hundredth time, he checked his phone, just in case one of them sent him a message. He knew they were both in classes, and would just be getting out when he arrived at the train station, but he couldn’t help but want to talk to them.

The sun was warm and Shouyou leaned his head back. He fiddled with his phone in his hands, not really doing much of anything, just scrolling through some social media apps. It was several minutes later that the train rolled into the station he needed. Shouyou leapt to his feet and almost ran out the door. He stopped in the station and scanned the area, eyes wide and bright with excitement. He was almost there! His grin growing even bigger, Shouyou started down the familiar route to Bokuto and Akaashi’s home.

The breeze ruffled his bright orange hair gently. His feet followed the path almost automatically, while his eyes scanned the scenery, taking in everything. It always felt so refreshing. There were no expectations when he was here. No one expected him to be working on school work. No one expected him to be practicing volleyball. No one expected him to be cheerful; Bokuto-senpai had always let him be himself, and Akaashi-senpai was so kind. It was a safe place, a haven. Maybe that was why the colours always seemed brighter here than at home.

Finally, Shouyou found himself standing outside the familiar apartment door. It was painted a dark green and had a small peephole in it. He knocked on the door and then stood back, rocking on his heels. He heard footsteps approach and the door swung open.

“Shouyou!” an eager voice cried. Shouyou grinned and launched himself at Bokuto for a hug, dropping his overnight bag at his side.

“Bokuto-senpai! I’m so glad to see you!” He pulled back and aimed a bright smile upward as he spoke. He faltered slightly, it seemed as though Bokuto tensed when he said his name, but then it was gone. Shouyou decided he must have imagined it.

“Glad to see you too, Shouyou,” Bokuto replied. He stepped back to let Shouyou inside, but the younger boy hesitated. Bokuto frowned. “Is something wrong?” Shouyou jumped slightly.

“O-oh! No. It’s just…you’re using my given name…n-not my surname,” he stammered out quickly. Bokuto blinked.

“Oh. Uh. Is that not ok?” he asked. He watched Shouyou, his eyes searching, and Shouyou couldn’t quite understand the expression in them, but if he had to guess…disappointment?

Shouyou flushed. “Um, it’s fine! I just…uh, wasn’t expecting it,” he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Then he picked up his bag and stepped into the apartment. “Um…actually, it’s kinda nice.” The smile that lit up Bokuto’s face was brilliant and Shouyou felt himself relax again.

“Come on.” Bokuto gestured down the short hallway. “Let’s go and put your stuff away. Keiji is just out getting some groceries, so I figured you and I can hang out and then when he’s back we can all be together!”

“Ok!” Shouyou agreed as he followed him to the spare bedroom. He placed his bag on the bed. It was nicely made, as always, courtesy of Akaashi, Shouyou knew. It wasn’t that Bokuto didn’t know how to clean or take care of a home, but he was just more likely to get distracted doing the ‘fun’ things, like playing with bubble-wrap. Not that Shouyou minded. It had happened several times before that he and Bokuto got distracted with silly things and then Akaashi had to help them clean up. Shouyou never failed to be amazed at his patience.

Shouyou stretched his arms over his head and turned back to Bokuto with a smile. Bokuto was standing in the doorway of the room still, a strange look on his face…he was smiling but his eyes looked sad. Shouyou tilted his head. “Are you ok? Bokuto-senpai? Is something wrong?” Bokuto blinked.

“Huh? No, nothing,” he answered quickly. “Um…I was just thinking…we should go and get ice cream!”

Shouyou brightened at the suggestion. “Ice cream?! Yes!”

“Awesome! There’s a new place that just opened, it’s not far from here. Wanna try it out?” Bokuto’s enthusiasm was back and Shouyou couldn’t help but feel relieved. He nodded eagerly.

“Yes! Yes! Please!” He turned to his bag. “Just let me get my wallet…”

“No need for that. I’ll treat you,” Bokuto announced. Shouyou looked over his shoulder.

“Are you sure?”

Bokuto nodded. “Yup!”

Shouyou grinned. “Thanks, Bokuto-senpai!”

Bokuto reached out and ruffled his hair. “No problem, Shouyou.”

***

Something was wrong. Something had to be. There were just too many times where things were…odd. Shouyou noticed on the walk to the ice cream shop that Bokuto had a sad look on his face when he thought Shouyou wasn’t looking. He’d cheer up as soon as Shouyou pointed it out, though, and brush off his concerns. But Shouyou couldn’t get rid of the uneasy feeling that something was bothering his friend. He wasn’t sure how to bring it up, though.

They got their ice creams, and Bokuto paid. Shouyou smiled as the cold and sweet flavour filled his mouth. It was a beautiful contrast to the warm sun. The two of them walked around for a while, licking away at their ice creams. And it was better. Bokuto seemed to be more cheerful. Shouyou knew the older boy had trouble with feelings of self-worth, but he also knew his friend had been working very hard to control his mood swings. Maybe today was just an off day for him.

As they continued to eat their ice cream, they walked to a park. It was green and cheerful, and full of people. They picked a bench and ended up sitting down on it, laughing and talking about silly things. At one point, Bokuto asked how his relationship with Tobio was going.

Shouyou sighed and leaned back, head tilted to watch the sky. “To be honest, not great,” he answered. He took a bite from his ice cream cone. “We’re kind of…well…”

“…kind of what?” Bokuto prompted. Shouyou’s mouth twisted as he tried to find the right words.

“Well. He was always angry and yelling at me. So I told him that it bothered me and he got even more angry and stuff…said that if I wasn’t so…so _stupid_ , then he wouldn’t _have_ to yell at me. I told him if he kept blaming me for everything, then I’d leave. And he didn’t say anything and I didn’t say anything, and then practice started and we haven’t really talked since then,” he blurted out, eyes locked firmly on the sky.

“You’re not stupid,” Bokuto replied immediately. “You’re amazing! If he can’t see that, then he’s the stupid one and he doesn’t deserve you.”

Shouyou choked out a sad laugh. “Y-yeah. I guess so.” He could feel Bokuto’s gaze on him, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at his friend. He was just barely holding his tears back. If he turned to him, he knew he would cry.

Bokuto hummed thoughtfully. “How long ago did this happen?”

Shouyou sniffed a little. “Um. About two weeks ago…” he mumbled. He took another bite of his treat.

“Two weeks…that’s rough. I’m sorry.” There was a pause. Shouyou could hardly see the sky now for the tears in his eyes. “You know, if stuff like this happens, you can always tell me. I’m always here for you.” Shouyou’s lip trembled and a stray tear snuck down his cheek. “O-oh shit! Um. I mean! Crap…uh, it’s…it’s ok. Um, you’re ok. I...you can cry if you need to,” Bokuto stumbled over his words. Shouyou heard a soft crunch as Bokuto’s ice cream fell to the ground and then there were arms around him, pulling him close. Shouyou let go of his own treat and couldn’t find it in him to care where it fell. He latched onto the arms holding him and let his tears flow. Soft sobs bubbled up out of his throat and he buried his face in his friend’s chest.

“I just…I don’t kno-ow why he di-di-did that? Why is he s-s-o angry…a-all the time? I…did I do something wrong?” he stammered. Bokuto rubbed his back soothingly and rested his chin on Shouyou’s head.

“Shhh. No, it’s ok. You didn’t do anything wrong. You guys are both young still, so you both have room to grow, right?” Shouyou nodded against his chest, so Bokuto continued. “It’s not right for him to yell at you all the time and call you stupid. You don’t deserve that, and I think it was good that you told him so.” Shouyou just clung to him tighter. He held on as long as he felt he needed. When he finally indicated to Bokuto that he wanted to let go, the arms encircling him released him and he pulled away, rubbing at his cheeks where his tears had dried on. “Feeling better?” Shouyou nodded and Bokuto gave him a gentle smile, one that was unlike his usual bright and enthusiastic grin but still felt genuine and warm. “Good. You know, you really can come to me with anything, ok? I promise I won’t turn you away.”

Shouyou gave a small smile of his own. “Y-yeah. I know,” he mumbled, cheeks pink from the embarrassment of just having cried in a public setting.

Bokuto nodded. Abruptly, he stooped and picked up their trash. “I better clean this up. Then, we can go home to Akaashi,” he announced. He threw the mess into a nearby trash can and turned to Shouyou. “Ready?”

Shouyou wiped his face once more with his sleeve and nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

***

Akaashi was already home when they arrived, and, if the smell was anything to judge by, Shouyou could tell he was making an amazing dinner. “Hello, Akaashi-senpai,” he greeted as he bounded down the short hall to the kitchen. He smiled up at his other friend and tried to peer around him to see the stove. “What are you making?”

“Hi, Shouyou,” came the gentle reply. Akaashi smiled down at him and shifted out of the way so he could see better. “I’m just making some soup.”

“It smells good!” Then Shouyou paused. “You too. You called me ‘Shouyou’, too.” Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

“Should I not have?” he asked politely. Shouyou blushed a little.

“No…it’s fine…I’m ok with you calling me that,” he replied. Akaashi smiled and wrapped an arm around Shouyou’s shoulders, pulling the younger boy in closer and letting him lean against him. He lifted his hand and ran it through Shouyou’s hair. Initially, he tensed, but the touch was nice and gentle and Shouyou didn’t mind it at all. He relaxed against Akaashi and watched him stirring the pot on the stove, the motion almost hypnotic.

“What did you and Kou do?” Akaashi asked. Shouyou blinked and wiggled away from Akaashi so he could look up at the older boy’s face.

“Oh! We went for a walk down to the new ice cream place and got some ice cream and then we walked and talked in the park! It was fun,” he answered as he bounced slightly in place. Akaashi raised his eyebrow again and turned to look at the kitchen entrance, where Koutarou was standing with a strange look on his face again.

“I just hope you didn’t spoil him for dinner,” he told Koutarou. This seemed to startle Koutarou out of his daze and he blinked and looked at Akaashi.

“No! Not at all!” he protested. Shouyou laughed.

“You guys, you’re arguing like my parents do,” he observed. The other two stopped and exchanged a look Shouyou couldn’t decipher. He stopped laughing. “What? What is it? Did I say something wrong?” Koutarou shook his head.

“No, it’s nothing,” he replied. He smiled.

“…ok…if you’re sure,” Shouyou spoke hesitantly.

“Why don’t you two go and watch TV? Supper is going to be a little bit,” Akaashi suggested with a smile directed at Shouyou. Shouyou glanced at the stove and then the table.

“Um, if you’re ok with it, Akaashi-senpai. You don’t want any help?”

Akaashi shook his head. “No, and especially not from Koutarou. He’s not allowed to cook. And I need you to keep him from distracting me,” he teased.

“Hey!” Koutarou protested. Shouyou grinned.

“Ok!” He grabbed Koutarou’s hand and dragged him into the living room. “Come on, Bokuto-senpai! Let’s watch some TV!”

Shouyou flopped down on the sofa, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Bokuto just grinned and sat next to him. Right next to him. Shouyou adjusted so there was an inch or so of space between them, but Bokuto just threw an arm around him and dragged him in close. And Shouyou found he didn’t really mind, as long as his senpai didn’t mind. He flipped through the channels before deciding on a comedy. Shouyou let his mind get taken into the story completely, laughing and just enjoying himself. So he didn’t notice that Bokuto was watching him more than he was the show.

About halfway through the show, Akaashi announced dinner was ready. “Smells great,” Bokuto called as he stood. He dragged Shouyou up with him and led him to the table, hand on his head and ruffling his hair before he let go of the younger boy and took his seat. Shouyou grinned and slid into the third seat. Akaashi was already seated.

Dinner was delicious, and Shouyou had come to realize he should expect nothing less from Akaashi. His cooking always tasted amazing. They chatted about all the little things in life over dinner, and it was…nice. After dinner, Akaashi shooed them out of the kitchen, stating that Bokuto not only was not allowed to cook, but was also forbidden from doing dishes. Shouyou couldn’t help but laugh at that.

They were watching TV again, some mindless program that Shouyou couldn’t even try to make sense of, but it was kind of nice. Akaashi appeared in the entrance. “Hey, Shouyou, can I get you something to drink?”

Shouyou looked up from the television. “Oh! Some water would be nice,” he agreed. “But you don’t have to get it for me, Akaashi-senpai. I know where the cups are, I can do it.” He was halfway out of his seat but Akaashi waved him off.

“Don’t worry. I don’t mind. I’ll be right back,” he reassured and he turned and disappeared back into the kitchen. Bokuto reached up and grabbed the back of Shouyou’s shirt, and with one tug he had him falling back onto the couch.

“Oof!” Shouyou landed and his feet swung up a little bit. Bokuto laughed. Shouyou glared at him, but there was no malice in his gaze. Bokuto’s grin grew. Shouyou stuck his tongue out at him, setting off another course of laughter, and try as he might, Shouyou couldn’t stop himself from joining in.

Akaashi came back while they will in the middle of their episode of laughter. He smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Did I miss something?”

“No, Bokuto-senpai is just being mean to me,” Shouyou chimed in, in an innocent tone. Bokuto squawked.

“Hey! I am not!”

“You made me fall down on the couch and then you laughed at me!”

“I wasn’t laughing _at_ you!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face made the gesture come across as fond. He handed a glass to Shouyou and sat down on his other side. “Thanks!” Shouyou took the glass and sipped from it. At first, it seemed…off. There was a slight gritty texture, but it could have been just the water in this part of the city. Shouyou didn’t want to offend Akaashi, or make him get up and get another glass. He was actually content, sandwiched between his two friends. Bokuto had always been physically affectionate, and he was happy that Akaashi was feeling comfortable enough around him to be so close. So he just snuggled back further into the couch, his feet lifting slightly off the ground, and sipped on his water as he watched TV with the two of them.

As he finished his drink, Shouyou felt his eyelids starting to droop. He blinked his eyes hard, trying to stay awake. Deciding the best course of action would be to put the glass down, just in case he actually fell asleep, Shouyou reached forward and put it on the low coffee table. As he leaned back, an arm fell around his shoulders. Shouyou stared at the hand hanging off his shoulder and blinked at it wearily. Then he turned his gaze to the owner of the arm; Akaashi. “Are you alright, Shouyou?” Akaashi asked gently. Shouyou considered the question. Was he alright? He didn’t feel sick…just tired. Deciding that was not anything too abnormal, he nodded slowly.

“Ya…’m just sleepy,” he mumbled. Akaashi smiled down at him. He tugged Shouyou a little closer, until his head was on Akaashi’s chest.

“You can sleep if you want to,” he murmured soothingly. Shouyou smiled. _Akaashi-senpai is so kind._ That was the last thought that ran through his mind as he fell asleep, Akaashi’s hand carding through his orange hair.

***

When Shouyou woke, it was not to anywhere that was familiar to him. He was in a bed, that much was certain, but it wasn’t his bed at home. _You weren’t at home, you were with Bokuto-senpai,_ his mind supplied. But that thought brought him very little comfort. Because this was not the guest room or even the main bedroom at Bokuto’s apartment.

Shouyou shot upright in the bed and glanced around frantically, eyes wide. He was trembling. _What happened?_ He appeared to be in a hotel room. There was another bed next to his, and although it had been made up, there were creases on the pillows, indicating it had been slept in. The room was small and dark. The curtains were pulled in front of the window. As he looked around, Shouyou registered the sound of running water. It sounded like someone was in the shower. His heart thudded painfully in his chest. A quick glance down confirmed he was in clothes…but they weren’t his. _Oh god. Oh god no. No. No. This can’t be happening._ Panicked thoughts raced through his mind. Tears sprang to his eyes, but he shook his head. _I can’t cry now. I have to get out of here. I need to find Bokuto-senpai. Or Akaashi-senpai._ With that thought in mind, Shouyou stumbled out of the bed, but his window of freedom had run out. The water in the shower stopped running, and at the same time the door from the hallway opened. Shouyou backed up to the wall farthest from the door, trembling and terrified to face his captor.

Akaashi walked in through the door. He immediately saw Shouyou in the corner and his eyes widened slightly. “Shouyou.” He closed the door behind him quickly. Shouyou’s lips trembled and he stumbled forward into Akaashi’s arms.

“A-A-Akaashi-senpai!” he cried, the tears falling freely now. “Help! Please! I don’t know what happened or how I got here and- and- and I’m so sc-ared!” Arms circled around him.

“Shhhh. Shouyou, it’s ok. I’ve got you.” Akaashi’s voice was soothing. But the sound of the bathroom door opening was not. Shouyou shoved away from him.

“Akaashi-senpai! Look out!” he cried.

“Hey, hey, what’s going on?” asked a familiar, concerned voice. Shouyou blinked as Bokuto stepped out of the bathroom, hair down and still wet from the shower. His hair…it was all black now, no streaks of silver to be seen. “Is everything ok?”

“B-Bokuto-san?” he whispered. He backed up a few steps, until the back of his knees hit one of the beds. “I don’t…I don’t understand. Wh-what’s going on?” He looked around again. “Di-did you guys bring me here? I…why? Where are we? I don’t…”

“Shouyou. It’s ok. Yes, we brought you here. Don’t worry,” Akaashi tried to soothe him. He reached out, but Shouyou backed up even more, tripping over the corner of the bed and landing on his butt on the floor. He continued to scramble back until his back met the wall and he couldn’t go any further. The other two approached him, concerned looks on their faces.

“I-I-I don’t kn-know what happened…Why are we here?! Where?! And…and…I don’t know! I was sle-slee-ping…” Shouyou started babbling, trying to curl in on himself and make himself even smaller. That was when he looked down and was reminded. “The-these! These aren’t my clothes! You…I…someone _undressed_ me? Did…we…h-have…did I…” he couldn’t finish his sentence, the words choked off in the back of his throat, tremors running through his body.

Akaashi was right in front of him now, and he grabbed Shouyou’s hands, making the younger boy stare up at him in fear. “Shh. No, we didn’t do anything like that. We just changed you into pyjamas so you would be more comfortable. We would never, ever do anything like that to you.” He pulled Shouyou back toward him and helped him into a standing position. “Kou, help me get him onto the bed. He’s freaking out.” Bokuto was there immediately, helping lift Shouyou and place him gently on the bed, pillows propped behind him. “There we go. That’s better,” Akaashi murmured. He stroked Shouyou’s hair and smoothed it out of his face. “Isn’t that more comfortable than the floor?” Shouyou didn’t respond. The bed dipped twice, as first Akaashi, and then Bokuto, sat down on it as well, surrounding Shouyou.

“How are you doing, Shouyou? Are you ok?” Bokuto asked gently. He reached out to touch his shoulder, but stopped when the younger boy flinched. “Hey, now. I’m not going to hurt you, Shouyou. I just want to take care of you, but you have to tell me what you’re feeling, ok?” His golden eyes were intense and sincere, but that didn’t stop the feeling of dread coursing through Shouyou’s veins.

“I…I don’t understand. I don’t know what’s going on,” he whispered. “What are you going to do to me?” As hard as he tried, he could not stop the tremor running through him.

“Do to you?” Bokuto sounded confused. “Shou, we aren’t going to do anything to you. Nothing bad, ok? It’s all gonna be ok, ok?”

“But…but then…what’s going on?” Shouyou begged. Tears streamed down his face. Akaashi ran his fingers through Shouyou’s hair again.

“…you can think of it as an ‘informal adoption’, I suppose,” he mused.

Shouyou blinked. “What? An a-adoption? But…but I’m only a couple years younger than Bokuto-senpai!”

“Hmmm.” Akaashi stilled in his motions. Then his hand slid down to cup Shouyou’s face and turn it upward slightly. Shouyou fought back a shiver at the cold, calculating look in his friend’s eyes. “I think you’re small enough to pass for younger. Kou?”

Bokuto’s face joined his field of view. “Yeah, it is hard to forget he’s not younger sometimes.”

Shouyou’s lips trembled. “But-but! Wh-what about my parents? What about my family?!”

“They won’t find you. We’re leaving Japan,” Akaashi responded calmly. He let go of Shouyou’s chin and stood up, going over to his phone. “We leave tomorrow morning, so we should be getting to bed early. But first, we need to do something about your hair.”

Shouyou chose to ignore the comment about his hair for the moment. He leaned forward. “But, the police!” he protested.

“Kids go missing all the time,” Akaashi replied. He dug through a bag that was on a counter near the door. “Come on, into the bathroom. I’ll fix your hair for now.”

“Shouyou, listen to Keiji,” Bokuto urged. But Shouyou didn’t listen.

“No! I don’t wanna go! I don’t wanna do this! You’re not my parents, stop kidding around! It’s not funny!” He snapped, kicking at Bokuto. Bokuto managed to catch his legs.

“Hey, ugh! Hey, n-now,” Bokuto grunted as he struggled to control Shouyou’s legs. Akaashi gave a sigh and closed his eyes.

“Koutarou.” His tone was soft, but firm. Both Bokuto and Shouyou stopped moving to look at him. When Akaashi’s eyes opened, his gaze was like iron. “Go and take a walk for a bit. I’m going to talk with Shouyou.” Shouyou’s stomach dropped.

Bokuto frowned. “What are you…”

“Just. Go for a walk. Come back in a couple hours.” Bokuto knew better than to argue with Akaashi when he used that tone. He stood up and made his way to the door. “Don’t forget to cover your face.”

“Right.” Bokuto grabbed a medical mask and put it on, then pulled on a sweater, wearing the hood up to cover his head. He exited the room. The click of the door latching sounded incredibly loud in the now silent room. Akaashi sighed again. He turned back to Shouyou, sitting trembling on the bed.

“Shouyou.” His voice was firm, leaving no room for compromise. Shouyou’s heart raced. His head felt dizzy and he wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. But his gut told him that would only make things worse. “Get up.” Something had changed, now. Akaashi no longer was trying to persuade him. He was commanding him. And Shouyou knew he had to obey. Shakily, he slid off the bed and stood next to it. Akaashi didn’t take his eyes off him. “Come here.” Shouyou slowly put one foot in front of the other, his movements jerky and robotic. His mouth was dry and his stomach turned unpleasantly. Akaashi grabbed his arm roughly and steered him into the bathroom. “Stay here,” he ordered, placing him directly in front of the tub, back facing to the mirror. Shouyou didn’t move, not even to watch what Akaashi was doing. He heard a clinking noise, almost like coins or keys, but not as heavy. Then, Akaashi was back. He held in his hand a little plastic box that had been sitting on one of the bedside tables. Without a word, he opened it and dumped the contents on the tiled floor of the bathroom. Shouyou blinked as paperclips bounced on the floor in a scattered mess. _What are those for? Is he going to make me pick them up?_ He wondered. He got his answer soon enough. “Kneel down and lean over the tub. I’m going to dye your hair.”

Shouyou looked at the floor, covered in paperclips. He bent down to brush them out of the way, but Akaashi grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward. Shouyou yelped and barely caught himself on the edge of the tub. A swift kick to the back of his knee forced him to kneel on the paperclips. Shouyou shifted his knees and tried to find a more comfortable position, but a firm hand on his back kept him in place.

“A-Akaashi-senpai!” he protested as he tried to push away from the tub. “This hurts!”

“Well, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if you would do what you’re told the first time you’re told to do it,” came the reply. Shouyou whimpered and squirmed, but he soon realized that only made the metal of the clips dig into his knees more. Once he was still for a few minutes, the hand on his back eased up. Shouyou gripped the edge of the tub with his hands. He didn’t dare try to move now. He stared forward at the white of the tub. He heard a box being opened, then the sound of a tube being opened. There was a squirting noise, and then a sound as if something was being stirred. Shouyou flinched slightly as something touched his head. Akaashi didn’t pause, but began to brush the dye onto Shouyou’s hair using what felt like a paint brush.

Once he was satisfied, Akaashi stopped brushing the dye on. Shouyou heard a clunk as he placed the bowl with the hair dye on the counter. Shouyou shifted again, trying to take the pressure off his knees. He could feel each paperclip digging into his legs. His knees burned and his neck ached from being craned in such an awkward position for so long. But he didn’t dare try to get up. There was a rustling of fabric and he saw Akaashi sit on the edge of the tub out of the corner of his eye. Shouyou swallowed and focused his gaze back on the tub. He wasn’t sure how long they sat like that, but his knees were going numb now, and his feet had long since fallen asleep. Akaashi remained sitting there until his phone alarm went off. Then he stood. Shouyou tensed.

There was a squeak of a tap and the sound of rushing water filled the room. A slight pause as Akaashi switched it to the showerhead. Then a hand was on Shouyou’s head, shoving him forward and down. “Hold still,” was the only warning Shouyou got before cold water blasted against his head. He shivered as it simultaneously ran down his neck, under his clothes, and over his forehead to his face. The movement made him aware once again of the paperclips beneath him. A whimper left him, and the hand on his head gripped his hair, yanking up sharply. Shouyou yelped. “Be quiet,” Akaashi’s voice was as cold as the water pouring down on him. Shouyou snapped his mouth shut and tried his best to not make another sound. His head was shoved forward again. His clothes clung to his body now, wet from the water running down from his head. Akaashi’s fingers combed through his hair roughly. Shouyou bit his lip and barely held back a sob. He watched as darkened water flowed from his forehead down to the tub and swirled around the drain.

Finally, the water was shut off. A towel landed on his head, the soft and warm fabric a stark contrast to the cold water from before. Two hands ruffled the towel over his hair. After drying him off, Akaashi threw the towel somewhere out of Shouyou’s sight. A comb tugged at his hair, not gently at all. Once his hair was combed, Akaashi spoke again. “Stand up.” Shouyou gripped the edge of the tub tightly and struggled to get his feet underneath him. His feet tingled, his knees protested sharply, and paperclips that were stuck to his legs clinked as they succumbed to gravity and hit the tiled flooring. On his feet, Shouyou dared to look at Akaashi. The older boy regarded him for a moment. He pursed his lips and brushed some stray hairs out of Shouyou’s face. “It looks not bad,” he commented, his voice softer now. He gestured to the mirror. “Take a look.” Shouyou took in a deep breath and turned toward the mirror.

He looked…pale, with eyes reddened from crying and hair as black as a crow. He couldn’t stop the tears from filling his eyes up again and spilling onto his cheeks. A soft sigh startled him and had him turning to Akaashi with wide eyes. An arm wrapped around him and pulled him close, so that his forehead was resting on Akaashi’s chest. “It wouldn’t have hurt so much, you know, if you just did what I asked the first time. I don’t want to hurt you, Shouyou. Kou and I…we want to take care of you. He wants this _so badly_ …and I…I want him to be happy. Don’t you care about Kou, Shouyou? Don’t you want to see him happy too?” Shouyou didn’t answer. He just let the tears fall. Slowly, Akaashi guided him back to the bed he’d woken up in. Shouyou sat on the edge without resistance.

***

It was two hours later when Bokuto returned. Shouyou had not moved from his spot on the bed. His hair was all dry now. Akaashi had turned on the television, but it was more background noise as neither one of them was watching. He had wrapped his arms around Shouyou and was rubbing his shoulder. The motion was meant to be soothing, but Shouyou couldn’t help but feel it was the exact opposite.

Bokuto entered loudly. The door banged into the wall, making Shouyou jump in his seat, and he was carrying some bags that rustled and jostled against him. Akaashi tightened his hold on Shouyou slightly and sent a disapproving frown toward Bokuto. “Kou. You scared Shouyou,” he chastised. Bokuto looked immediately apologetic.

“Ah! Sorry! Sorry! But, look! I got supper!” he grinned and held up the bag and now Shouyou could smell the familiar scent of cheap takeout. Not that he was in the mood for food right now, though. Bokuto blinked. “Woah! Your hair looks so different, Shouyou!” Shouyou nodded and looked down. Akaashi ran his fingers through his hair again and Shouyou forced himself not to cringe away from the touch. His hand left Shouyou’s head as he stood and approached Bokuto.

“It smells good, Kou,” he said gently and he gave his husband a soft kiss on the cheek. Akaashi took one of the bags and opened it up.

“Ah, good, I’m glad,” Bokuto responded. He placed the other bags on the bedside table and opened them. “I got a bit of everything, ‘cause I wasn’t sure what you guys would want.”

“Did anyone recognize you?” Akaashi’s voice was soft. He opened a takeout container and handed it to Shouyou. At first, Shouyou didn’t take it. Akaashi raised his eyebrow. “Shouyou. Eat your food.” Shouyou accepted the food with trembling hands. But he didn’t start eating.

“No, I don’t think anyone did,” Bokuto answered. “I kept my hood up and my mask on.” Akaashi nodded at him. When Bokuto glanced at Shouyou, he noticed he hadn’t started eating yet. “What’s wrong, Shouyou? Do you not like it?” Shouyou glanced up with wide eyes.

“U-uh, n-no, it’s fine,” he stammered out in a rush. He scooped up the greasy takeout and took a large bite. Bokuto relaxed and smiled at him.

“Good.”

“Make sure you eat enough. We won’t have time for breakfast in the morning; our flight leaves at 4 am,” Akaashi told them both. Bokuto nodded.

“Fl-flight? To where?” Shouyou asked hesitantly. Akaashi shook his head.

“You’ll find out when we get there.”

“Do you have all the passports and stuff?” Bokuto asked between mouthfuls of food. Akaashi nodded.

“It’s taken care of.”

Shouyou felt dread creep into his stomach and settle there. _Passports. Flights. They’re really taking me away. We’re really leaving the country._ Images flashed through his mind: a cheerful little girl with orange hair, a woman with a kind smile and gentle eyes, a boy with eyes as blue as the ocean itself. _Natsu. Mom. Tobio._ He focused his gaze on his takeout noodles. _I have to get away. Tonight. I need to get back to my family._

It was ‘lights out’ soon after they were finished eating. Shouyou was in the bed closest to the window. Bokuto took the bed closest to the door. It didn’t take long for him to be snoring, even though Akaashi was still in the bathroom. The bathroom door opened and soft light flooded the room for a brief moment before Akaashi turned it off.

_Ok. I just have to wait until they’re both asleep…_ Shouyou’s thoughts trailed off as he felt _his_ bed dip. He stiffened as he felt someone slide under the covers with him. “U-um. Akaashi-se-senpai?” he whispered. The body paused.

“Yes?” Akaashi murmured back.

“I thought…aren’t you going to sleep with B-Bokuto-s-senpai?” Shouyou did his best to word it so it didn’t sound like he was trying to make the other boy follow his plan.

“Koutarou is sprawled all over the bed. I don’t feel like trying to move him or wake him up so he moves. I’m too tired. Besides,” he added, “I wanted to sleep next to you tonight.” Shouyou swallowed.

“N-next to me? Why’s that?” he asked. An arm wrapped around him loosely.

“Isn’t that a thing parents do? They sleep next to their children. To make them feel safer,” came the reply. “I noticed you looked scared during supper. I just want to make sure you’re ok.”

“If you wanted to make sure I was ok, then why did you hurt me? Why did you take me away?” The words were out before Shouyou could stop them, and he winced inwardly. Akaashi’s arm tensed around him for a second, then relaxed.

“I already told you, Shouyou. We want to take care of you and raise you,” he murmured in Shouyou’s ear. “As for hurting you…we don’t want to. All we want is to keep you safe and healthy. But when you disobey…when you act badly…then you have to be punished. You weren’t listening, so I had to punish you. It was for your own good. Do you understand?”

Blood roared in Shouyou’s ears. His stomach turned and rolled, making him feel as though all that greasy takeout might come back up. He could feel his heart thudding against his ribs. The arm shifted around him, grabbing his chin and tilting his head back just far enough to be uncomfortable. “Shouyou,” Akaashi whispered. “I said ‘do you understand’?” Shouyou swallowed.

“Y-yes. I-I understand,” he mumbled. The hand released his chin and the arm relaxed loosely around him once more.

“Good. Now, go to sleep. We have to be up early.”

***

Shouyou barely slept all night. He figured he would be exhausted when it was time to leave, but instead he felt as though his very life was buzzing underneath his skin. Everything was extra bright, everything was intense. Every person they passed, every conversation he caught a piece of, every sensation, all of it was being processed at once. He couldn’t focus on one thing.

The plane ride was very similar. His gaze darted all over the inside of the plane, never focusing on one spot for too long. His heart felt fluttery and his head felt fuzzy. He was sandwiched between Akaashi and Bokuto. Bokuto rested an arm around his shoulders and Akaashi focused his attention on a book for most of the flight. Shouyou still had no idea where they were going. He couldn’t focus enough to understand what was said over the intercom, and he didn’t dare to turn on the little television screen on the back of the seat in front of him, not with Akaashi and Bokuto watching him so closely.

The rough jolt of the plane hitting the runway knocked Shouyou into Bokuto. Bokuto wrapped him in a one-armed hug. “You alright, Shou?” he asked softly. Shouyou just nodded. Bokuto smiled and ruffled his hair, and Shouyou did his best not to shirk away from the gesture. Akaashi tucked his book away. The crew of the plane announced the landing and that the passengers could begin gathering their items. Shouyou just followed as he was directed. He couldn’t think enough to even consider escape. Not that he thought he would get far, with Akaashi in front of him and Bokuto behind him. They walked him off the plane like that, and then Akaashi took one of his hands while Bokuto adjusted to carry more of their luggage. Not that there was much, only what they absolutely needed. Shouyou followed the two of them quietly. He waited in silence as they got a taxi and Bokuto loaded their luggage. He moved obediently when Akaashi guided him into the vehicle.

The streets passed in a blur. Shouyou still felt as though he was seeing everything and nothing at once. His heart thudded painfully in his chest, but he made no sound. He did his best to hold as still as possible. No one else spoke. Grey. Blue. Grey. Blue. The city scenery flew by until they were stopped in front of an old, grungy-looking motel. Shouyou didn’t get out of the taxi at first. He didn’t move at all until Akaashi gently took hold of his elbow and tugged.

Shouyou stumbled out of the vehicle and against Akaashi, who simply wrapped an arm around him to steady him. Bokuto had finished unloading their bags and paid the driver quickly. Shouyou looked at the building, eyes scanning the area, sort of seeing, but not taking much in. He didn’t even try to read the English letters on the large, gaudy sign. Bokuto and Akaashi took him into the tiny office. They spoke in English to the man behind the cramped desk. Shouyou couldn’t focus enough to figure out what they were saying, and English was not really his strong-suit to being with, but he figured they must have been booking the room because the man eventually handed over two key-cards. Bokuto thanked him with a smile and then they were turning around, going back outside to access the room. It was not far, just three doors down from the little office, and it looked just as small and cramped once Shouyou and the other two were inside.

When the door clicked closed and Akaashi slid the lock into place, Shouyou finally found his voice. “Where are we?” he asked, voice croaky from a lack of speaking. Bokuto grinned as he tossed the bags on one of the two beds. There was barely enough space to walk between the mattresses.

“We’re in Canada!” he announced with a grin. Shouyou blinked.

“Canada…” he echoed dumbly. Even though he was on the plane, even though he felt it take off, felt it land, it didn’t seem real. He couldn’t help but feel if he opened the door it would be his home he saw outside, not some dirty motel with English words and a creepy desk clerk. “…this is a motel…”

“We’re only in this room until we can find a house or apartment to rent, don’t worry,” Akaashi replied. “We’ll find a more permanent home soon.”

Shouyou swallowed and let his gaze drift across the dimly lit room. “…permanent…” he mumbled, his brow crinkling slightly. Bokuto frowned.

“Are you ok, Shou? Is something wrong? You’ve been really quiet all day,” he commented. He folded his arms across his broad chest. For some reason, it was those words that broke the dam.

All the fear, the uncertainty, the confusion, all of it came crashing down on Shouyou at once. He felt the tears sting his eyes. His hands trembled so he clenched them into fists at his sides. His lips wobbled and he looked down and bit them to try and hide it. Hot tears slipped past his scrunched up eyelids and stung his cheeks. A gentle hand tried to tilt his chin up, but he resisted. The hand gripped more firmly and yanked so he was facing the other two again. Shouyou’s eyes widened in pain, and he gulped.

“Shouyou. You were asked a question,” Akaashi stated calmly, his voice sharply contrasting the grip he had on Shouyou’s chin. “Are you ok?” His lips still trembled, and he didn’t trust his voice, so Shouyou did his best to shake his head while still in Akaashi’s grip.

“Why not?” Bokuto asked. “What’s wrong?”

Shouyou shook his head again. Akaashi’s grip tightened even more.

“Shouyou. Tell us what’s wrong. How can we help you if we don’t know what’s wrong?” he urged. Shouyou opened his mouth, but all that came out was a choked noise, blocked by tears and mucous. He closed his mouth and swallowed thickly before trying again.

“I-I-I w-want to…I wa-want to g-o h-ho-ome,” he wailed. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks now.

“Shhh. It’s ok. We’ll have a home soon enough,” Akaashi soothed as he released Shouyou’s chin and smoothed some hair out of his face.

Shouyou shook his head. “N-no! I w-want to go to m-m- _my home!_ ” he protested as he moved away from Akaashi’s touch. Akaashi frowned.

“Shouyou, I just said we would find one soon,” he replied, tone gentle but firm.

“No!” Shouyou was shouting now. “No! I wan-want…I want to go _home_! Back-back to Japan! To my family!”

“We _are_ your family,” Akaashi cut in. Shouyou shook his head.

“No! You’re _not_! You’re…you…I…” he stammered.

“What? Are we not good enough?” Bokuto was the one talking now. “We care about you! We want to take good care of you, but you won’t even let us show you that!”

“You’re _not_ my parents!” Shouyou snapped with a glare. Bokuto’s jaw clenched and his hands twitched. Shouyou stepped back, his heart suddenly in his throat. This was bad.

Bokuto stormed toward Shouyou. Akaashi backed out of the way, eyes widened slightly. Shouyou backed up as far as he could, but the wall trapped him. He tried to crouch, to make himself smaller, and he couldn’t stop the trembling in his legs. Bokuto grabbed him by the arm and yanked him so he stood straight. His grip tightened on the arm and Shouyou squeaked and squirmed. Bokuto did not let go. He shook Shouyou by the arm until he stopped squirming. Shouyou sobbed and tried to push his hand away, but Bokuto didn’t budge.

“Don’t you ever, e _ver_ , say that again,” he snarled. Shouyou stared up at him, eyes wide, and throat closed with terror. “Did you hear me?” Bokuto’s voice was low and dangerous, but Shouyou couldn’t find the strength to answer. Bokuto growled and shook him by the arm again. “I said, _DID YOU HEAR ME?_ ”

Shouyou yelped and tried to pull his arm away again. “Ye-yes! Yes, I he-heard!” he blubbered, tears and snot mingling and running in a stream down his face. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Bokuto shoved him to the floor and released his arm. He stood over Shouyou and glared for a minute. Then he turned to Akaashi. “I’m going out. I’ll be back later.” He was out the door in a second, and it slammed shut behind him, leaving behind a ringing silence.

Neither of them moved for a moment. Then, Akaashi sighed. “Well? Stand up,” he ordered. Shouyou didn’t protest, just climbed to his feet with the wall as a crutch. “Come on, then. Go to the bathroom and get cleaned up. Wash your face with a cold cloth. And stop crying.” Shouyou stumbled his way to the bathroom and turned on the tap of cold water. He grabbed a face cloth and started wetting it. Akaashi watched him from the doorway. He folded his arms and leaned against the doorjamb. “Honestly, if you just behaved better, stuff like this wouldn’t have to happen,” he stated. Shouyou paused in his efforts and watched as the water soaked through the cloth and just continued to run through it.

“I…I…I’m sorry,” he whispered. Akaashi regarded him for a moment. Then he nodded and left the doorway. Shouyou heard him sit on the bed in the next room. He did his best to stifle his sniffles so Akaashi wouldn’t hear and kept the water running as he washed his face.

 _How do I get out of here?_ The thought echoed through his mind, but no answers came.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying out writing for a challenge or prompts like this, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! I spent a lot of time on this :)


End file.
